Inuyasha Chat Rooms Hah, seriously?
by CrimsionKariah
Summary: Basically an Inuyasha chat room. I never knew they know how to use a computer. Huh. Anyhoo... Sorry if it sucks.. Im not really good at these. Rated T for swearing and Sessy's randomness!
1. Chapter 1

**DoggieBoy23-Inuyasha**

**PriestestPowers45-Kagome**

**SexierThanYou-Sessomaru**

**ImaSuckYouUp12-Miroku**

**ShopAHolic001-Sango**

**FoxiBoi-Shippo**

**WolfieBoy3-Koga**

**GreenToad-Jaken**

**ShirikiBoii-Shiriki(only my friends will get this one)**

**Naomi-Chan23- Naomi[we all know her!]**

**Shelly-Sama100-Shell[we all know her also!!]  
**

* * *

_SexierThanYou has signed on_

**SexierThanYou:Ahh the silence.. **

_FoxiBoi has signed on_

_GreenToad has signed on_

**SexierThanYou: Nooo! The silence is broken!!**

**FoxiBoi: Oh Shut up Sessomaru,**

**SexierThanYou: Ginkies. Someone's in a bad mood. Huh !**

**FoxiBoi: Ginkies? Seriously. Go f*ck a duck Sessomaru. **

_FoxiBoi has signed out._

**SexierThanYou:Well , nice meeting you too.**

**GreenToad: Lord Sessomaru, Are you feeling alright?**

**SexierThanYou: Hehehe yep! Never better! *hiccup***

_DoggieBoy23 has signed on_

**DoggieBoy23:Hah Sessomaru nice screen name!**

**SexierThanYou: Hah, your just *hiccup* jelous of me! **

**DoggieBoy23:Uhh yeah. Let's just go with that.**

**SexierThanYou: Damn it!**

**DoggieBoy23: What? Finally hit puberity?**

**SexierThanYou: No, wait, I hit it before you! And no thats not it! I'm outta purple eyeshadow and my special shampoo!**

**DoggieBoy23:Wow, Seriously? Eyeshadow? I just thought they were you're demontic markings but- Wait. The Coconut Shampoo?!? The one that makes your hair all supersoft?!?!**

**SexierThanYou:*sob* YES!! *sob***

**DoggieBoy23:NOOO!**

**SexierThanYou: Thats what I'm saying!!**

_SexierThanYou has just signed out_

_DoggieBoy has signed out._

***FEW HOURS LATER***

_DoggieBoy23 and SexierThanYou has signed on_

**DoggieBoy: Yes! Thank Kami there was still more! Few! **

**SexierThanYou: I know!! Lucky us! Well, I'm gonna to wash my hair now. Toodles! *slips* Damn It!**

_SexierThanYou has jsut signed out_

**DoggieBoy: Hahaha..Wait..Did he just say.. Toodles? *shirvers***

_PriestestPowers45 has signed on._

**PreistestPowers45: Yah no, Inuyasha it's not really normal to be talking to yourself.**

**DoggieBoy23: Well I'm not normal. Anyhoo,Finally! Kagome! I need your help!**

**PriestestPowers45: Watcha need?**

**DoggieBoy23:I need your help brushing my hair! I dont know how with these strange contraptions!**

**PriestestPowers45:Haha okay Inuyasha. I'll be over in a few. Oh and Inuyasha?**

**DoggieBoy23: Yeah?**

**PriestestPowers45: I'm gonna do more to your hair then just brush it. ^.^**

_PriestestPowers45 has signed out_

**DoggieBoy:Weee! I hope it's something fun!**

_DoggieBoy23 has signed out_

* * *

* * *

**What made Shippo pissed off about?**

**What is Inuyasha's hair going to look like?**

**What is Kagome gonig to do with his hair?**

**Will Sessomaru get to wash his hair?**

**Sessy: Yay! I'm sooo loved! Thank you!**

**Inuyasha: *sigh* He watched Teletubbies again and has ice cream. **

**Sessy: I'M A GOOFY GOOBER YEAH! *Dances on table but slips and bags head on table* GOSH DAMMIT NOT AGAIN!!!**

**Inuyasha,Me,Kagome,Shiriki:!!!!!**

**Me: Okay well Give me Ideas on what to do!! I wont start another one unless I have ideas. **

**Inuyasha: Greedy isn't she?**

**Me:*growls* INUYASHA!! SIT! **

***BAM***

**Kagome: Nice one HanyouShortii!**

**Me:Thank you, Thank you.**

**Inuyasha:*growls* You don't have the power!**

**Me: Oh yes I do. It's my story. Or chat room.. Anyhoo, Shiriki would you--- **

**Sessy: NO NO NO NO! I WANNA DO IT THIS TIME!**

**Me: Okay then Sessy-Kun you do the honors!**

**Sessy: UNTIL NEXT TIME ON INUYASHA CAHT ROOMS! BAHAHAHA!**


	2. Misterious Stalker and The Condom Talk!

**[I'm going to change their screen names once in a while] Well, As you ALL must know.. I sadly don't own Inuyasha.. sadly.. *tears up* But I do own this chat room and my CAT! hehehe anyhoo, ENJOY!! ~~~**

**

* * *

****Inuyasha-THE UNDEFEATED-Inuyasha**

**I'mNobody'sFool-Kagome **

**SexierThanYou-Sessomaru**

**ImaSuckYouUp12-Miroku**

**ShopAHolic001-Sango**

**FoxiBoi-Shippo**

**WolfieBoy3-Koga**

**GreenToad-Jaken**

**ShirikiBoii-Shiriki(only my friends will get this one)**

**Naomi-Chan23- Naomi[we all know her!]**

**Shelly-Sama100-Shell[we all know her also!!]**

* * *

_WolfieBoy3 has signed on_

_Shelly-Sama100 has signed on_

**WolfieBoy3: Shell! Finally! The person I need to see!!**

**Shelly-Sama: Uhhh.. okay.. Watcha need?**

**WolfieBoy: Well, what is a condom?**

**Shelly-Sama: Uhhh... I- uh.. umm... *gulps***

**WolfieBoy: Cmon spit it out!!**

**Shelly-Sama: Well, uhh.. you see.. uhh--**

_Naomi-Chan23 has signed on_

**Shelly-Sama: Thank Kami-sama! Naomi! Help mee!**

**Naomi-Chan23: Uhhh. why?**

**Shelly-sama: S-scro-scroll u-up.. **

_Naomi-Chan23 scrolls up_

**Naomi-Chan: Ahhh.. well.. That is a very good question. Well, a condom is a ballon, you blow it up and--**

**Shelly-Sama: Naomi!! The **_**real **_**reason!**

**WolfieBoy3: Okay.. I'm officially confused..**

**Naomi-Chan23: Okay well, a condom is---**

_~* Naomi-Chan goes on and on about what a condom is and what its used for*~_

**WolfieBoy3: So, basically its protection when people--**

**Shelly-Sama: YES! I mean uhm.. yeah.. uhh.. **

**WolfieBoy3: Hmm.. seems interesting.. **

**Naomi-Chan23: Hehehehehe, yep. =.^__^.=**

**WolfieBoy: Uh.. *ahem* Shell could I speak with you..?**

**Shelly-Sama: Uh.. s-sure.. **

**Naomi-Chan23: Hehehe good luck! ^_=**

_Shelly-Sama and WolfieBoy3 has signed out_

**Naomi-Chan23: Ahh fuck, I'm alone..**

_SexierThanYou has signed on_

**Naomi-Chan23: Sessy! Yay! Whtas up?**

**SexierThanYou: Hey Naomi, nothing much. Finally got to take my shower.. hehehe..**

**Naomi-Chan23: Ohh awe-freakin-some. **

**SexierThanYou: Yeah! Hey! I'ma play some music.. don't mind do yah?**

**Naomi-Chan23: Don't make it that stupid shit.**

**SexierThanYou: Of course not, love.**

_*Sesshomaru puts on Dead in Ditches by Hollywood Undead*_

**Naomi-Chan23: 0o0o0o I LOVE this song! =.^_^.=**

**SexierThanYou: Yeah! HoLlY wOoD uNdEaD rOcKs!**

**Naomi-Chan23: Booh yah! -dances-**

**SexierThanYou: -dances-**

_ImaSuckYouUp has signed on_

_ShopAHolic001 has signed on_

_ShirikiBoii has signed on_

_I'mNobody'sFool has signed on_

_Inuyasha-THE UN-DEFEATED has signed on_

**ImaSuckYouUp: Hey, Sango, love, Will you bear my childeren?**

_MIROKU'S-STALKER has signed on_

**MIROKU'S-STALKER: Ooooo I will I will!!**

**ShopAHolic001: Miroku, no, and WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?!?!**

**ImaSuckYouUp: Uh oh..**

**MIROKU'S-STALKER: Oh! I'm Miroku's wife. And you are..?**

**ShopAHolic001: ....**

**ShirikiBoii: ....**

**Inuyasha-THE UN-DEAFEATED: .....**

**I'mNobody'sFool: ....**

**Naomi-Chan23: ...**

**SexierThanYou: Ramen? **

* * *

**Muhahahaha! Well cliff-hanger! Hehehe well anyhoo, Sorry it took me so long to update this story.. I had to figure out ideas and crap like that. Oh get this.. I had to write a freakin paper on A Strawberry Festival.. WHAT THE EEF? Who does that shit anymore! Plus, I have to do those damn projects and essays and stuff. Ughh. plus, I'm moving soo yeah.. So.. Reveiw please and give me ideas! YOU'LL BE MY BEST FRIEND FOR EBER AND EBER!! **

**Hehehe, Well anyhoo, Hope you enjoyed it.. =.^__^.=**

**With Lots of Love, -HanyouShortiii- 3**


	3. The truth revealed and More Sessy drunk!

**CrimsionKariah: Well, as you all know, I havent updated in.. FOREVER! My appolagese.. I have been busy with school work, chores, and blah blah blah. **

**Vincent: And you getting obsessed with IMVU..**

**CrimsionKariah: Ahh yes! The wonderful world on IMVU.. ahh.. Its like bubblewrap to me.. -dreamy eyes-**

**Vincent: -sweatdrops-**

**CrimsionKariah: Anyways, thanks for all the reviews im getting, im very happy with it. :3**

**Vincent: Yeah yeah yeah.**

**CrimsionKariah: I like grapes...**

**Vincent: ...Im really starting to question my sanity... -sigh- Kariah-sensei does NOT own Inuyasha or its characters.. or me. **

**CrimsionKariah: Sadly I dont.. -sighs- **

_**Previously on Inuyasha Chatrooms..**_

_ShopAHolic001: Miroku, no, and WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!_

_ImaSuckYouUp: Uh oh.._

_MIROKU'S-STALKER: Oh! I'm Miroku's wife. And you are..?_

_ShopAHolic001: ..._

_ShirikiBoii: ..._

_Inuyasha-THE UN-DEAFEATED: ..._

_I'mNobody'sFool: ..._

_Naomi-Chan23: ..._

_SexierThanYou: Ramen? _

_**Now, onward with the chat room.. thingy! :D**_

**ShopAHolic001:** ...What?

**MIROKU'S-STALKER:** Yup yup. Well, not _technically _his wife yet.

**ShopAHolic001:** Technically...?

**SexierThanYou:** Technically.. what a robot is, or it could also be known as muisc during-

**Naomi-Chan23:** Dont EVEN finish that sentence..

**SexierThanYou**: Sorry.

**ShopAHolic001:** Miroku.. is this true?

**ImaSuckYouUp: **...

**ShopAHolic001: **Miroku?

**ImaSuckYouUp**: ...

**ImNobody'sFool:** MMMIIIIRRRROOOKKKUUU! SANGO HAS NO SHIRT ONNN!

**ImaSuckYouUp:** What? Were!

**ShopAHolic001:** Hentai.

**ImaSuckYouUp:** Dont you forget it, love. (;

**ShopAHolic001:** Hmph, dont 'love' me.

**ImaSuckYouUp:** Huh?

**MIROKU'S-STALKER: **Miroku! Im waaaitng! Do you still want me to bare your child?

**ShopAHolic001:** ...-sniff- You better go to your _wife _Miroku.

**ImaSuckYouUp:** Uhhh.. do I even know you?

**SexierThanYou:** Of course you know me.

**ImaSuckYouUp: **Not you baka, 'MIROKU'S-STALKER'

**MIROKU'S-STALKER:** What do you mean you dont know me? Its me, Karichi!

**ImaSuckYouUp:** -scratches back of head- Ehehe, doesnt ring a bell...

**MIROKU'S-STALKER:** What? T~T FINE THEN! I HAVE SOMEONE ELSE TO GO TO!

_MIROKU'S-STALKER has just blocked Miroku and gone offline._

**Inuyasha-THE UN-DEFEATED:** ..That.. was.. weird?

_ImaSuckYouUp has changed their name to Sango'sLover_

**ImNobody'sFool:** Yup. And, nice screen name, Miroku. :D

**Sango'sLover:** Why thank you, Lady Kagome.

_Inuyasha-THE UN-DEFEATED has changed their name to InuyashaLovesKagome_

**Sango'sLover:** Nice screen name, Inuyasha. ;)

**InuyashaLovesKagome:** Oh thanks.

**ImNobody'sFool:** D-do you r-really l-love me, I-Inuyasha?

**InuyashaLovesKagome:** Yeah. (;

_ImNobody'sFool has changed thier name to KagomeLovesInuyasha_

**KagomeLovesInuyasha**: :D

_ShopAHolic001 has requested a private chat with KagomeLovesInuyasha._

**!PRIVATE CHAT!**

ShopAHolic001: -sniff- Congrats, Kags. -sniff-

KagomeLovesInuyasha: Thanks.. Sango?

ShopAHolic001: Yes? -sniff-

KagomeLovesInuyasha: Do you love Miroku?

ShopAHolic001: -sigh- Yes.

KagomeLovesInuyasha: Well, TELL HIM!

ShopAHolic001: You know what, I think I will. Thanks Kags! :D

KagomeLoves Inuyasha: No problem, Sango. ;]

**!END OF PRIVATE CHAT!**

**InuyashaLovesKagome:** Kagome, whatcha guys talk about?

**KagomeLovesInuyasha:** Girl stuff.

**InuyashaLovesKagome**: Oh. Okay.

**ShopAHolic001: **Miroku..

**Sango'sLover: **Yes, Lady Sango?

_ShopAHolic001 has changed thier name to Miroku'sLover_

**Miroku'sLover:** I.. I l-love you..

**SexierThanYou:** Wow, that was unexpected..

**Naomi-Chan23:** Ya, think?

**SexierThanYou:** No, I dont think. I dont want to hurt myself. _

**Naomi-Chan23:** O..kay then.

**Sango'sLover:** I love you too, Sango. -insert heart here-

**Miroku'sLover:** ;)

**KagomeLovesInuyasha:** Awwwhhh. Soo sweet. -sniff-

**Miroku'sLover: **Yeah... hey, anyone seen Shell and Koga?

_All of a sudden you hear moaning sounds_

**InuyashaLovesKagome:** Uhhh.. I think I got a pretty good idea..

_You start hearing screams, then moaning._

**KagomeLovesInuyasha:** I cant belive this..

**InuyashaLovesKagome:** I cant either

**Miroku'sLover:** Me either.

**Sango'sLover:** Same here.

**Naomi-Chan23:** I also cant belive it..

**SexierThanYou: **I STILL cant belive its not butter!

**CrimsionKariah: -sigh- Okay, Okay, im sorry if its not good. Long chapter. I havent wrote in a couple months. My terrible attempt to write humor.. -sigh- sorry again.**

**Vincent: Kariah, you know what your Doctor told you, dont bring yourself down.**

**CrimsionKariah: I know I know. -sigh- Well, still, im sorry. At least I got 4 chapters on this.. uhh I got question, should I continue this, or just stop writing it. I dunno yet. Tell me what you guys think. Review if you got any ideas! :D J a ne!**

**Vincent: Ja ne!**


	4. Enter: Sunny and Luna!

CrimsionKariah: Okay! Well, heres the fourth chapter. Sorry to keep you waiting. And thanks a WHOLE lot for all the reviews, reviews alerts, favortie author, and favorite stories. It just makes my day. :) Anyhoo, im going to change Shell and Naomi, to Sunny and Luna. Lets just say, uhm, Shell and Koga ran away together and got married, and Naomi found someone else then Sessomaru, and well, left. Or belive what you want. Anyway, on with the disclaimer! ..and uh, story.

Vincent: Kariah does not own Inuyasha, but she does own Sunny and Luna.

CrimsionKariah: A girl can dream, right? Oh ItsSunnyBitch and Luna-Pearl are the new chat names.

* * *

_Previously on Inuyasha chat rooms..._

_KagomeLovesInuyasha: I cant belive this.._

_InuyashaLovesKagome: I cant either_

_Miroku'sLover: Me either._

_Sango'sLover: Same here._

_Sunny-bitch: I also cant belive it.._

_SexierThanYou: I STILL cant belive its not butter!_

_Onward with the chat room.. thingy!_

**SexierThanYou has signed on**

**KagomeLovesInuyasha has signed on**

KagomeLovesInuyasha: Hey, Sesshomaru.

SexierThanYou: -looks up- Huh? Oh, hey Kagome.

KagomeLovesInuyasha: Whatcha dooin.

SexierThanYou: Concentrating.

KagomeLovesInuyasha: Oh, wow. Surprise.

SexierThanYou: Shut up, bitch.

KagomeLovesInuyasha: Whats wrong? :o

SexierThanYou: ...nothing.

KagomeLovesInuyasha: Awh, whats wrong?

SexierThankYou: Nothing.

**InuyashaLovesKagome has signed on**

KagomeLovesInuyasha: Inuyasha, whats wrong with Sessomaru?

InuyashaLovesKagome: Oh, uhh.

_**SexierThanYou has changed their name to BrokenSwordsmen**_

KagomeLovesInuyasha: Okay, something seriosuly is going on.

BrokenSwordsmen: -sighs depressivly-

InuyashaLovesKagome: Well, err, Naomi, sort of, uh left him.

KagomeLovesInuyasha: W..What?

BrokenSwordsmen: She left me! Dammit!

KagomeLovesInuyasha: Ohh.. that bitch!

Brokenswordsmen: I know! Thats what _I'm _saying.

InuyashaLovesKagome: Umm. Yeah. Sure.

_**Sango'sLover has just signed on**_

Sango'sLover: BOOM!

_**Sango'sLover just logged out.**_

_**KagomeLovesInuyasha has changed thier name to Kagyasha.**_

Kagyasha: Ummm, random?

InuyashaLovesKagome: lol nice screen name, Kagome.

Kagyasha: Why thank yew. :3

_**InuyashaLovesKagome has changed thier name to ILoveKagome**_

Kagyasha: Nice screen name, Inuyasha.

ILoveKagome: Why thank you.

Kagyasha: Your welcome. :3

_**ItsSunnyBitch has singed on**_

Kagyasha: Sunny!

ItsSunnyBitch: Kaggy!

ILoveKagome: Yashiee!

ItsSunnyBitch: ...

Kagyasha: Oh, Inuyasha, meet Sunny! She's my friend. I knew her since _forever_.

ILoveKagome: Oh.. hi.

ItsSunnyBitch: Yeah, Hi, anyway, hey Kaggy, wannah hang tomorrow?

Kagyasha: Well, you see...

ItsSunnyBitch: Great! We'll hang out tomorrow. Meet me at the park at 3:00 sharp.

ILoveKagome: :|

Kagyasha: Uhh... wait

_**LunaPearl has just signed on**_

LunaPearl: Uh-uh, S-Sunny, M-Mother wants y-you.

Kagyasha: Lunie! How ya doing girl!

LunaPearl: O-oh, h-hey K-Kagome, u-um, S-Sunny?

ItsSunnyBitch: Yeah yeah, Later Kaggy! Bye, uh,

ILoveKagome: -growls- Inuyasha

ItsSunnyBitch: Yeah, george. Well bye!

_**ItsSunnyBitch has just logged out**_

LunaPearl: U-um, B-bye, Kagome, and B-bye Inuyasha, n-nice meeting y-you.

_**LunaPearl has just logged out.**_

ILoveKagome: -is still growling- I dont like that Sunny person.

Kagyasha: -sigh- Im sorry, Yashie, I guess we cant hang out tomrrow. Next day? :D

ILoveKagome: -sighs- Yeah, I guess. :/

Kagyasha: Yay! Thanks Yashie! Well, I godda go. The girls are here. Bye! I love you!

IloveKagome: I love you too..

_**Kagyasha has just logged out**_

BrokenSwordsmen: -chuckles- Yashie?

ILoveKagome: Yeah yeah, shut up.

* * *

CrimsionKariah: Okay! Well, fourth chapter done. Poor Sessy, whats going to happen now? And is Inuyasha getting jelous of this 'Sunny" Person? :o

Vincent: It was short.

CrimsionKariah: Well yeah, ehehe, about that, well, I ran out of ideas. -scratches back of head nervously-

Vincent: It was still short. :/

CrimsionKariah: Yeah yeah. I know. Sorry. I'll make another one if I ATLEAST get 10 reviews. Thats only 2 more reviews. :x

Vincent: Well, okay?

CrimsionKariah: Hope you liked it! See you next time! -poofs-

Vincent: Later. -poofs along with her-


	5. DramaDramaDRAMA

Vincent: Kariah-chan does not own Inuyasha, or me, unfortunally.

CrimsionKariah: T_T

Vincent: Please enjoy the story~ NO KARIAH DON'T DRINK THAT!

**CHAT NAMES:**

BrokenSwordsmen- Sesshomeru

Kagyasha- Kagome

ILoveKagome- Inuyasha

itsSunnyBitch- Sunny

LunaPearl- Luna

S.a.n.g.o.M.i.r.o.k.u- Sango

Sango'sLover- Miroku

* * *

_"Previously on 'Inuyasha Chatroom, Hah seriosuly?'"_

_ILoveKagome: -is still growling- I dont like that Sunny person._

_Kagyasha: -sigh- Im sorry, Yashie, I guess we cant hang out tomrrow. Next day? :D_

_ILoveKagome: -sighs- Yeah, I guess. :/_

_Kagyasha: Yay! Thanks Yashie! Well, I godda go. The girls are here. Bye! I love you!_

_IloveKagome: I love you too.._

_Kagyasha has just logged out_

_BrokenSwordsmen: -chuckles- Yashie?_

_ILoveKagome: Yeah yeah, shut up._

_..._

**BrokenSwordsman:** Of course.. the only one on here..

_**IloveKagome has signed on**_

**BrokenSwordsman: **Oh great, just what I needed.

**IloveKagome: **Yeah yeah.

**BrokenSwordsman: **What no witty comment? Whats wrong.

**IloveKagome: **Kagome.. it's just she's been hanging around sunny alot and-

_**itsSunnyBitch has logged on**_

_**Kagyasha has logged on**_

**itsSunnyBitch: **YASHIE! SESSHY!

**IloveKagome: **Only Kagome can call me Yashie..

**BrokenSwordsman: **Only.. Naomi.. called me.. Sesshy..

**Kagyasha: **INUYASHA! :D

**IloveKagome:** Kagome.

**itsSunnyBitch: **I can call you what I want. _

**IloveKagome: **Oh really? -glares-

**itsSunnyBitch: **Haha, I'm so intimitated by a "computer glare"

**BrokenSwordsman:** Clearly she doesn't know what roleplaying is.

_Kagyasha has requested a private chat with IloveKagome_

**!PRIVATE CHAT!**

IloveKagome: Hii Kaggy. :3

Kagyasha: Inuyasha..

IloveKagome: Yess'm?

Kagyasha: Can you change your name to something else? [: Sunny's getting mad.

IloveKagome: Oh.. um.. sure..

Kagyasha: Yay! Thanks Yashie!

**!END OF PRIVATE CHAT!**

_IloveKagome has chaged their name to INUYASHA_

_Kagyasha has changed their name to Kagomee_

**itsSunnyBitch:** INUYASHA YOU REQUESTED A PRIVATE CHAT WITH KAGS?

**INUYASHA: **Uh.. yeah? She's my girlfriend, isn't she?

**itsSunnyBitch: **Oh right. Sure.

**BrokenSwordsmen:** Wow. What a bitch.

**itsSunnyBitch: **Ikr? I ALWAYS thought he was.

**INUYASHA: **Fuck this. I'm leaving.

_INUYASHA has signed out._

**Kagomee: **Aww.. Inuyasha.. :[

**itsSunnyBitch:** Forget him. He doesn't matter.

**Kagomee:** But.. He's my boyfriend.. and I love him..

**itsSunnyBitch:** He LEFT you. Kags.

**Kagomee: **But..

**itsSunnyBitch:** OH! Your sooo coming to this party tonight. Theres ALOT of cute guys there.

**Kagomee:** Sunny, I'm kind of taken..

**itsSunnyBitch: **WELL! He LEFT. Have fun every once in awhile.

**Kagomee:** But.. that would be cheating..

**itsSunnyBitch:** Kagome, either you go or you'll go to that one place.. remember?

**Kagomee: **...fine fine. I'll... I'll g-go.

**itsSunnyBitch:** Excellent. Be ready by 5:30. Party starts at 6.

_itsSunnyBitch has signed out._

_INUYASHA came out of hiding._

**INUYASHA:** ...Kagome.

**Kagomee: **Inu-Inuyasha. I'm.. I'm gonna be uh.. um.. busy tonight..

**INUYASHA: **Save it Kagome. I saw all of it.

**Kagomee:** Inuyasha.. come on. I..

**INUYASHA: **Maybe.. its best.. if.. we just.. stayed away for a while..

**Kagomee:** Inuyasha.. no.. please..

**INUYASHA: **Ever since "Sunny" came, you've CHANGED. We haven't talked in.. a week? A WEEK. And you've developed an attitude. You know were to find me.

_INUYASHA has signed out. _

**Kagomee: **Oh no.. what have I done..

**BrokenSwordsmen: **Well, you have been left. Face it Kagome, all Sunny is doing is ruining your friendship with everyone. Tell me, when was the last time you talked to Sango or Miroku?

**Kagomee:** Um.. Oh thats easy.. um..

**BrokenSwordsmen: **Exactly.

_BrokenSwordsmen has signed out._

**Kagomee: ...**

_S.a.n.g.o.M.i.r.o.k.u has signed on._

**S.a.n.g.o.M.i.r.o.k.u: **Kagome.. its Inuyasha..

**Kagomee: **Sango? What happend?

**S.a.n.g.o.M.i.r.o.k.u: **Inuyasha.. is.. in the hospital..

* * *

CrimsionKariah: Whoopsies. Sunny seems like a HANDFUL. I made Inuyasha and Kagome break up.. Is Inuyasha gonna be okay? What about Sesshomeru? Will they get back together? Who knows. :3

Vincent: ...YOU MADE THEM BREAK UP?

CrimsionKariah: ^_^" Yeaah.

Vincent: Animal!

CrimsionKariah: Your the one who burnt the cookies.

Vincent: ...

CrimsionKariah: Aha, what I though. [: Anyways, review and gimme ideas. I know I haven't updated, and this was a short chapter.. but it is currently 5:38 in the morning and I need SOMETHING to write. So I'm very sorry. It's nightnight time! :D

Vincent: Yay!

CrimsionKariah: Ja ne! ^^ -pewfs-

Vincent: -pewfs along with her-


	6. Announcement, Please read!

Some reviews I want to discuss:

Ramen? From sesshomaru? Really? And you actually think jaken is important enough to be in here?

I just tried to make this funny. It might be out of character, but oh well. I don't know, I like to mix things up. Yes, to me Jaken is important enough to be here. All the Inuyasha characters are important.

SESSHOMARU IS NOT THAT RANDOM! Inuyasha yes but sesshomaru NO!

I know, I know. I told you in the summary, 'Rated T for language and Sessy's randomness.' If you don't like it, don't read.

SUNNY IS A MEAN BAKA! NO ONE LIKES HER! GET RID OF HER!

I made her mean for a reason. She will most likely be leaving , though. I just wanted to make drama for them. So no need to fuss over one person.

Again, if you don't like it, don't read.

Also, I need to say that, I am running out of ideas. I'm being careless with this story. Thank you for all reviewing, but I'll try to update as often as I can. Please don't be mad, but I also have another story in progress as well, and some family problems, also my laptop is being stupid. But, I'll update this story as soon as I will be able to. I do not want to give this story to some one else, in fear that I might want to finish it. Thank you, again. Ja ne!

~Kariah


End file.
